The embodiments described herein relate generally to gaming systems and methods that provide games of chance and, more particularly, to systems and methods for providing a game of chance with unfolding symbols.
Conventionally, gaming machines provide games wherein a player has one or more opportunities to obtain a winning symbol combination on mechanical or video reels. At least some known games have a predetermined number of winning symbol combinations based on a predetermined set of symbols.